


A Quiet Afternoon In

by shnuffeluv



Series: No Romo [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Sherlock, Gen, Skin Hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. John and Sherlock have a quiet afternoon in, and John alleviates some of Sherlock's skin hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Afternoon In

It was a lazy Monday morning, and John nor Sherlock had work, so they were sharing the couch as John watched television. Sherlock was quiet, half in his mind palace, but slowly slipping into blissful nothingness. And he wasn’t even high, which he saw as a huge improvement to the other times his mind was blank. His head was practically in John’s lap, and John was running his hand through Sherlock’s hair. Today was one of those days where Sherlock’s need for touch was very, very large, and he was practically like a cat. As soon as John moved his hand, Sherlock would bump John’s hand with his head to try and resume the “petting”. His eyes were half shut, everything around him was more or less white noise.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps, and Sherlock groaned, turning to sit up. “It’s Mycroft,” he grumbled to John.

John just gently pushed Sherlock back down. “Doesn’t mean you should stop enjoying this,” he said simply but firmly, stroking Sherlock’s head again.

Sherlock hummed and melted at the touch. He loved the indignant sound Mycroft made when he saw the flat. “What did you give him?” Mycroft asked.

“Nothing,” John replied. “I just ran a hand through his hair. Several times.”

Mycroft walked closer and Sherlock reluctantly focused on his brother. “Yes?” he asked.

“Comfortable?” Mycroft asked.

“Very. If every time my skin hunger happens this occurs, I’m fine with it acting up more often.”

Mycroft examined the two of them, and John arched an eyebrow in challenge. Mycroft simply ran a hand down Sherlock’s neck in response, causing Sherlock to burst into peals of laughter. “He’s sensitive to touch, as you can see,” Mycroft said to John. “Don’t abuse it.”

“I won’t. You want some cuddling as well?”

“It wouldn’t be wise. I have meetings to attend soon that I’m afraid I can’t miss. I simply needed to make sure that Sherlock wasn’t high again.”

“Sit,” John insisted. “You know as well as I do that you want to, you just don’t want to admit it.”

“But--”

“Hush. Unless someone else is ready and willing to do this with you?”

“Molly Hooper. I can request that of her after several exchanges over drinks, yes?” Mycroft affirmed.

“Uh...yeah, if they were successful,” John said with a frown. “So you two…?”

“Called it,” Sherlock said with a smirk.

“Shut up, Sherlock,” Mycroft said, swinging his umbrella. “I need to go. Glad to see you’re not high.”

When he left, Sherlock turned to John. “What was that?” he asked.

“That was your brother caring for you,” John said. “He does that in the right ways sometimes.”

“Weird.”

“Mm-hm,” John hummed, going back to petting Sherlock. “It’s almost like you’re brothers,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Sherlock said halfheartedly.


End file.
